Un Collar de Esmeraldas
by CFRio Rio
Summary: Albert amnésico tiene una misteriosa experiencia donde se enfrenta a un gran dilema. Texto presentado en el concurso de Halloween 2008 en el grupo Delirio por Albert.


Un collar de esmeraldas.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, vacíos, salgo a caminar a la tarde fría en el otoño de Chicago. Haciendo el recorrido a pie del restaurant a mi casa, nuestra casa. Atravesando la avenida principal, llena de tiendas y lujosos edificios, donde se pasean a esta hora finos coches y carruajes de personas importantes. Hace tiempo solía detenerme observar lo que exhibían los aparadores, ya no.

Me gustaba ver los vestidos en las boutiques, las mil y una curiosidades de las jugueterías. Una vez me detuve frente a una enorme joyería, a través de la vidriera podían verse las más finísimas alhajas, pero algo en especial llamó mi atención: un collar. El oro labrado con pequeñas rosas desprendía mil destellos y las enormes esmeraldas que tenían incrustadas me dejaron sin habla. ¿Cómo se vería Candy, mi Candy, con eso sobre su cuello?

Hermosa, mucho más hermosa, seguramente. Yo nunca le he regalado una alhaja, algo realmente valioso para realzar su belleza, apenas unas flores en su cumpleaños y otras fechas, alguna tela con que ella misma se confeccione algún vestido. Ella las recibe con la mejor de sus sonrisas haciéndome sentir tonto y miserable, porque ella merece tener el cielo a sus pies.

¿De cuantas cosas hermosas no la rodearía si al menos diera para algo más mi sueldo? ¿Cuántas preocupaciones le ahorraría si no viviéramos en la desesperante estrechez en que vivimos? – me preguntaba yo sin dejar de ver aquella joya – Ya no tendría que despedirme de ella todas las tardes apenas llegar, porque le queda el tiempo justo para comenzar su turno en el hospital.

¿Qué daría yo por evitarle la molestia de regatear aquí y allá en los puestos del mercado? Cualquier cosa. – Pensaba – cualquier cosa porque no se preocupara de nosotros, ni de sus madres y sus hermanos de la casa hogar. Cualquier cosa por brindarle un futuro seguro y cómodo.

Pero no hay manera, aunque he escalado posiciones en el restaurant, para un hombre sin documentos y sin recuerdos no hay otra manera de ganarse la vida. Y Candy nunca se queja, soporta dulcemente y con alegría nuestra permanente necesidad, haciéndome sufrir mucho más.

Como me quedé parado con la vista fija, un dependiente salió a preguntarme que se me ofrecía, su mueca despectiva me llenó de rabia, seguramente mi presencia frente al establecimiento ahuyentaba a sus verdaderos posibles clientes. O peor, tal vez me tomara por ladrón.

Nada, gracias – dije aguantándome las ganas de descargarle un puñetazo y alejándome del lugar.

Es una joya exquisita ¿no le parece?

Hasta entonces me percaté que un hombre caminaba a mi lado. Soy alto, pero el caballero lo era mucho mas, lo miré de reojo y pude ver su elegante traje, sus lustrosos zapatos, el bastón con la empuñadura dorada, del bolsillo del pantalón le colgaba la leontina que resplandecía bajo los últimos rayos del sol. No contesté y seguí caminando, había algo de siniestro y desagradable en su voz.

Una exquisita joya para embellecer aún más a una hermosa mujer. Si los ojos de la dama fueran verdes el espectáculo sería simplemente encantador.

Me detuve en seco. La alusión a los ojos de mi Candy, lo que yo más amaba aparte de su sonrisa, me hizo encarar desconcertado al extraño personaje. La apariencia de su rostro era igual de siniestro que su voz, de rasgos agudos, sus ojos despedían un fulgor malicioso, aterrador.

¿Verdad que te gustaría vérselo puesto? Es como mandado hacer para ella, por eso llamó tu atención, por eso lo viste tanto tiempo.

Discúlpeme – dije comenzando a caminar de nuevo, tratando de ignorarlo.

Pero una enorme mano enguantada tomó la mía con fuerza. Era fina y transmitía una sensación helada, tan helada que todo el brazo había empezado a dolerme. No solo era la frialdad, era la fuerza con que el hombre parecía querer oír el crujir de mis huesos.

Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo. Ella estaría muy feliz. Yo puedo hacer que lo veas en su cuello hoy mismo. – el hombre presionaba aún más mi brazo.

¿Cómo? – pregunté sucumbiendo a la curiosidad de sus palabras.

Y eso sería sólo el principio, - continuó, ignorando mi pregunta - puedo ayudarte a darle no sólo lo que le hace falta, sino todo lo que tú y ella desearan. Hermosas joyas que harían de ese collar una baratija, finos vestidos, propiedades esparcidas por el mundo, un trabajo que te haría ganar dinero a montones con sólo sentarte en un cómodo sillón, dando órdenes tras el escritorio. Ella no tendría que trabajar, la tendrías toda para ti, sólo para ti. Dinero, lujo, comodidad, poder, seguridad. ¿No es eso lo que siempre has querido?

¿Cómo? – grité.

Esta vez era yo quien presionaba su mano y la sacudía con violencia. Quería saber, saber más. Eso que él me estaba describiendo era poco para lo que mi Candy merecía.

Muy sencillo: Pídemelo.

¿Pedirlo? ¿Y después…? – pregunté sin comprender lo que me quería decir, pero deseoso de obtener todo lo que me estaba proponiendo.

…me darás algo a cambio…

Lo más valioso que tengo es ella – dije negando rotundamente con la cabeza.

Una carcajada, más siniestra todavía, inundó mis oídos. Volteé a mirar la calle, seguramente habíamos llamado la atención de alguien, pero no fue así. Coches y transeúntes iban y venían indiferentes.

Me refiero a algo tuyo, – dijo – algo tan valioso que está protegido en lo más profundo.

Mientras decía eso se sacó el guante de piel negra, alargó un dedo pálido y huesudo para después dibujarme un círculo en medio del pecho. Me hacía daño, me ardió la piel por debajo de mi ropa, al contacto de su uña negra y puntiaguda.

Aquello no estaba bien, mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi frente se perló de un sudor frío. Quería irme, quería correr y alejarme, ya me había entretenido demasiado, si no me daba prisa no vería a Candy antes de que se fuera. Pero una fuerza inexplicable me obligaba a no moverme, a escuchar al oscuro personaje.

¡Oh! Mí querido amigo…

Su mano pasó de mi pecho a mi mentón, haciéndome estremecer de terror por el maligno brillo de sus ojos, a pesar de su amable sonrisa.

Es tu corazón tan puro que ni siquiera te permites estimarte en tu justo valor. Y eso hace aún más apreciable lo que quiero de ti.

Se equivoca, - le dije sonriendo con ironía – no soy nadie, no tengo pasado, no tengo recuerdos. No se quien soy, porque no sé quien fui. Soy un muerto en vida. Sólo respiro para la mujer que amo, ella lo es todo. Ella es lo único que me mantiene aquí.

¡Eso! ¡es lo que quiero!, no hay muchos amores como el tuyo, no hay muchas fortalezas como la tuya, cualquiera en tu lugar ya hubiera escapado por el camino más cobarde. En cambio, tú te has aferrado a tu amor para salir adelante. ¿Has pensado que tu memoria puede estar perdida para siempre? ¿Qué harías para recuperar tu vida, tus recuerdos y que ella no se preocupara más por ti?

Cualquier cosa – contesté sin vacilar.

¿Está seguro? – yo asentí - ¡Tu alma! – me dijo – Tu alma a cambio de todo lo que te he prometido…

Mi alma –pensé - Esa cosa intangible e inexplicable. ¿Sería posible? Entonces vino a mi mente mi Candy… que era mía ante Dios y ante los hombres. Pensé en sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, sus rizos dorados cuando recién se levantaba de la cama, sus abrazos, sus inocentes besos, los apasionados en las noches compartidas, las dos caritas angelicales en que podíamos vernos los dos al mismo tiempo, todos los días.

¡No! – grité con todas mis fuerzas - ¡Jamás! Ni mi alma, ni mi corazón ni nada es ya mío. Todo se lo he entregado a ella. Yo soy todo suyo. Aléjate de mí y no vuelvas a importunarme.

Todos dicen lo mismo. Pero espera a que pruebes un poco… entonces volverás a tener noticias mías…

Un coche frenó bruscamente en la esquina opuesta, haciéndome voltear hacia aquel lado. Cuando quise responder el personaje había desaparecido. Corrí frenéticamente, llegue al apartamento, subí las escalera tan rápido como pude, busqué con desesperación la llave y la introduje. Dos cabecitas rubias corrieron a mi encuentro.

¡Albert! Llegas temprano – me dijo ella – eres muy rápido… - y me dirigió una sonrisa que yo no creí merecer.

Miré el reloj, no era posible. La hora que indicaba era la misma en que yo había abandonado el restaurant, como si el tiempo que tardé en llegar a casa hubiera retrocedido. Me dio algunas indicaciones y se despidió de mí como siempre: un beso. Un beso que tenía la cualidad de transportarme al cielo.

Le dijimos adiós por la ventana, mientras secábamos y guardábamos los platos. Y yo me olvidaba de lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Esa noche Candy doblaría el turno, así que no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Arropé a las niñas y me quedé dormido, o tal vez no. No he encontrado ninguna explicación para lo que pasó después.

Amaneció, el sol se colaba por un enorme ventanal. Me levanté de una enorme y comodísima cama, entre las más suaves almohadas y sedosas sábanas. Candy no estaba a mi lado, sino sentada frente a un enorme espejo, con un hermoso vestido, poniéndose y quitándose alhajas. Perlas, rubíes, zafiros, cada joya más bella que la anterior pero a ella parecía no gustarle ninguna. Finalmente se quedó con un collar de esmeraldas, ¡Ese collar!, – me dije-.

Te veo abajo… - dijo ella saliendo de la habitación sin voltear a mirarme.

Mis pies pisaron una mullida alfombra, me dirigí a otra puerta. Dentro había una tina de mármol, abrí el grifo y el agua era deliciosamente tibia. Una toalla blanquísima me esperaba colgada. Abrí lo que debía ser el closet, lleno de trajes, azules, negros, blancos, cremas. Jamás había visto tantos juntos.

Mientras me abrochaba los botones de una blanca y almidonada camisa observé mis manos. La argolla no era la de siempre, era mucho más gruesa y pesada, con piedras brillantes incrustadas. Salí de la habitación, topándome con múltiples personas, hombres y mujeres que hacían reverencias a mi paso.

Buenos días, ¿Ha descansado el señor? – era lo que todos decían y yo sólo asentía.

El pasillo por el que seguí remataba en una amplia escalera, con una alfombra extendida sobre los escalones de mármol. Llegué a un salón cubierto de aterciopelados cortinajes. La luz entraba a raudales por amplísimos ventanales, a través de ellos se apreciaban extensos jardines, con miles de flores de todos los colores y blancas fuentes en las que danzaba el agua.

Buenos días, señor William – una voz serena me sacó de mi estupefacción.

El hombre de cara amable y una ligera sonrisa cobijada por un bigote recién recortado, en traje negro, hacía una ligera reverencia. Me extendió un grueso diario.

Los primeros reportes financieros del día, señor. Para que los revise mientras desayuna.

Gracias… - dije tomando vacilante el paquete.

Me encaminé por la dirección que el hombre indicaba, para entrar a otra estancia igual de amplia, donde había una larga mesa servida con todas las frutas existentes, enormes fuentes de dulces, de pan, de verduras, mermeladas, jarras de muchos jugos diferentes y otras con leche.

Algunas personas estaban sentadas a la mesa, me senté yo también. En seguida se acercaron dos empleadas a llenar los platos y los vasos, empezando por los míos. Miré a los otros comensales, frente a mí estaba Candy, mi Candy, sus mejillas rozagantes, comía con gesto despectivo, como si no le gustara la comida.

A mi derecha estaba una mujer mayor, comiendo con la misma expresión, a mi izquierda un joven, que apenas tocó lo servido en el plato. Nadie hacía el menor ruido, nadie se dirigía ni una mirada, ni una palabra. Me puse de pie y todos se pusieron también, oí el ruido de un motor afuera y el mismo hombre que me dio el diario se asomó.

Lo esperamos, señor.

Quise despedirme de Candy, como siempre, pero ella sólo alargó una mano donde me vi obligado a depositar el beso que, hasta ahora, depositaba en sus labios con devoción religiosa. Al salir me quedé mudo, un lujoso coche negro de muy reciente modelo me esperaba a la puerta.

Avanzamos por un hermoso jardín bordeado de rosales. Nos adentramos en la ciudad, hasta llegar a un imponente edificio: Banco Central de Chicago, se leía. Yo había pasado muchas veces por ahí, pero no lo recordaba. Una letra A, entre las garras de un águila, y una rosa abierta al fondo, estaban labradas sobre la puerta.

Buenos Días, señor Andrew – repetían las personas conforme yo recorría los pasillos, sin tener idea del porqué me llamaban así.

Llegué a lo que George dijo, para entonces supe que se llamaba George, era mi despacho. Estantes de madera labrada con incontables libros bellamente encuadernados. Otro estante repleto de licores, la barra del restaurante era pequeña y desprovista comparada con esto. Pequeños objetos curiosísimos, fotografías de lugares remotos y personas desconocidas.

Entre tanto misterio pude encontrar algo familiar: dos fotografías. Mi Candy sonriendo al atardecer en un fondo de rosas. Dos hermosas niñas, sonriendo también, con elaborados peinados, hermosos vestidos y joyas. Sosteniendo, cada una, una preciosa muñequita de porcelana francesa. ¿Mis hijas?

George me sacó de mis pensamientos, extendiéndome un gran fajo de documentos, que debía aprobar – me dijo-. Yo leí uno tras otro, sin entender nada, pero asintiendo a todo. Así transcurrió la mañana. Al mediodía regresamos a la casa, aparte de los criados nadie salió a recibirme. Se repitió la escena del desayuno, sólo que ahora las viandas eran de carnes y pescados, se sirvió vino en altas copas. Vi beber a Candy como nunca.

Una estancia igual a la del edificio en la ciudad había dentro de la casa, donde George me dio a leer más documentos. Y yo hice lo mismo que aquella vez. Casi al atardecer abrí el ventanal detrás de mí. Voces infantiles llegaron a mis oídos, reconocí a las pequeñas de la foto, pero las palabras que se dirigieron me horrorizaron. Se peleaban por una muñeca. No, esas criaturas crueles y egoístas no podían ser hijas mías. Mis hijas eran dulces, muy cariñosas y compartidas,

La noche llegó, entré a la habitación. Candy estaba allí, en la misma postura que la mañana, ahora quitándose todos sus aderezos. Yo también me desnudé, eligiendo un pijama de seda del enorme guardarropa. Cuando ella se metió en la cama la atraje hacia mí, como cada noche que pasábamos juntos.

¡Déjame, Albert! – escuché sin poder creerlo.

Candy, yo… - quise disculparme, nunca antes me había rechazado.

Si, ¡ya sé! "El heredero debe ser varón", las niñas no te sirven ¿verdad? – dijo corriéndose al otro lado de la cama – no te preocupes, cumpliré con el trato. ¡Los Andrew tendrán su heredero! pero hoy no, por favor.

No fue lo que dijo, si no la forma en que lo dijo, su mueca de odio y desprecio que transformó completamente su cara ante mis ojos. Ella no era mi Candy, no podía ser ella. La mujer a mi lado era hermosa, elegante y refinada, pero era un monstruo que yo no reconocía.

Totalmente aturdido y confundido me levanté de la cama. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, tenía todo lo que hubiera deseado, todo lo que el hombre aquel había prometido. Pero yo no pertenecía allí.

Salí corriendo al jardín, quería huir de ese lugar. Corrí hasta que me faltó el aire y tuve que inclinarme, apoyando las manos en mis rodillas.

¿Entonces… es un trato? – reconocí la voz de inmediato y me erguí sobresaltado…

Bajo la luz de la luna, entre los arbustos, su aspecto era más escalofriante, la amplia frente, la barba cortada en ángulo sobre el agudo mentón, la sonrisa siniestra y una voz que parecía venir de una caverna.

¡No! – grité.

¿Porqué no? No me digas que no te gustó tu casa, tu trabajo, la exquisita comida, tu familia. Tuviste todo lo que querías ¿no es cierto? Lo que deseaste frente a la joyería.

¡Si, si! pero no a cambio de lo que tenía antes.

Albert, en la vida no se puede tener todo. Así que elige: esta comodidad, esta seguridad que yo te ofrezco o quedarte con tu misma vida miserable para siempre.

Yo no sabía que responder. Era una decisión difícil, ella se veía tan hermosa, tan despreocupada, tan lozana. Comiendo los mejores platos, vistiendo las mejores ropas, sin esas manchas oscuras que le dejan los turnos nocturnos y que eran como dos puñales que me atravesaban el corazón. Yo nunca podría darle todo eso por mi mismo.

Sólo quiero… ¡Sólo quiero… que Candy sea feliz! – grité…

El extraño me tomó violentamente por el hombro. Un dolor atroz se apoderó de mi, sentí sus uñas clavándose en mi carne, sentí la tibieza de la sangre brotar y escurrirse sobre mi piel.

¡Si! ¡Quiero que Candy sea feliz! – repetí con mi última gota de aliento.

Él me soltó y yo me sentí caer y caer y caer. Sin poderme sostener de nada, sin poder gritar o pedir ayuda, seguía cayendo en un abismo desesperante. Finalmente me sentí azotar con la espalda en una superficie dura.

¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¿Qué te pasa? – entonces la vi y me sonrió. Me abalancé sobre ella, la besé y la abracé con toda mis fuerzas.

¿Y las niñas? – pregunté alarmado.

En su habitación, acabo de verlas y siguen durmiendo. ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, mi amor?

Le conté lo que me había pasado, cómo si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Ella me escuchaba con toda su atención, haciendo mil expresiones y tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

¡Qué pesadilla! – dijo apartando el cabello de mi frente y depositando en ella un beso – ¡y vaya que tu memoria es mala! ¿Eh? – la miré y sonreí, ese tono era el de sus bromas – me has regalado una joya muy valiosa ¿o como se le llama a esto? – me mostró orgullosa la humilde argolla en su anular izquierdo.

Yo me refiero a algo que sea un verdadero tesoro – dije besándole la nariz.

Pues de esas me has regalado dos, no una – y señaló la habitación vecina donde dormían nuestras hijas.

He preferido pensar que fue una pesadilla, aunque no he podido deshacerme de las marcas en mi hombro. A Candy le conté que me herí en el trabajo. No me creyó, pero me curó las heridas y no indagó más. Yo salgo del restaurant y me dirijo aprisa a mi casa, a ver a mis hijas y mi esposa. Ya no me detengo a mirar aparadores.

Este minific fue inspirado por el cuento "Pacto con el diablo" del escritor mexicano Juan José Arreola.

Gracias por leerme: CFRío.


End file.
